


Dear Mia (Love, Mom)

by AustenJane



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Letters, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenJane/pseuds/AustenJane
Summary: When Felicity finds herself pregnant, it drudges up a lot of memories about her not-so-functional relationship with her own mother (and absentee father) growing up.And it gets her thinking about the future.She decides to write her unborn baby letters for her to read when she gets older, as a way to clear up any misunderstandings she may have about her relationship with her and Oliver.





	1. The Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This fic will be a series of letters from Felicity to Mia throughout her pregnancy for Mia to read when she's old enough.This first chapter takes place about a week or so after 7x14 (when I assume Felicity will tell Oliver she's pregnant).

Dear Baby*,

I’ve never really been a writer. Tech and coding and science and math-- the definitive stuff, that's my kind of thing. I like solving problems that have solutions. But people aren't computers. I can't create an algorithm that'll accurately express everything I'm feeling right now. And wow, am I feeling just about everything that the emotional spectrum has to offer. Thanks, hormones. (Is that TMI? I mean, by the time you read this you'll be old enough to understand. If not, sorry. I'm learning on the job, here.) 

The thing is, writing is so... abstract. It can be interpreted an infinite amount of ways. So, before we get into that let me just state the facts for you. Since stating the facts is what I'm good at:

I’m your mom and I love you with everything in me.

You’re with me now, so close to my heart (literally _and_ figuratively, ha!) and I know it won’t always be this way. There will be a time when we won’t get along. Or we'll feel so different from each other that it’s like we’re worlds apart. But I need you to know as sure as I know now that my love for you won't ever change.

And I will always, _always_ try to bridge the gap. Even when it feels enormous. Even when it feels like you hate me. I’ll never give up on you.

_Never._

So don't give up on me either, okay?

Your dad is nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him as scared of anything as he is of losing you. I’m barely able to walk to the bathroom without him escorting me down the hall and waiting outside of the door for to make sure I'm not puking (which, you know, is happening a lot these days). He's replaced all of my socks with socks that have grips on the bottom (I may have taken a spill last week when running for the toilet). He even went out and bought a new bed last Wednesday because I complained about my lower back being sore Tuesday night.

What I'm saying is, Kid, prepare to wear a helmet and knee pads for the first ten years of your life.

I tease, but it’s because your father loves you _absolutely_. He hasn’t stopped touching my belly or talking to you when he thinks I’m sleeping. He wants so badly to be close to you. I think the next seven months are going to go very slowly for him. He’s already had three dreams about holding you in his arms. He says you’re a girl... I think he’s right.

We haven’t told anyone else yet. For now, we want you all to ourselves. We share so much with the team and with the city. We don’t want to share _you_ just yet. Is that selfish? Maybe. But you’re the best thing in our lives, you and your brother. Oh, Will. We haven’t told him yet, either, but that’s because we want to do it in person and he’s in Central City with his grandparents. We’re hoping that maybe when he hears about you, he’ll want to come back to Star City with us. Your dad's already been looking for a bigger place, somewhere just outside the city. A real house, with a backyard, neighborhood kids to play with.

He wants you to have it all.

We both do.

If we fall short, which let's be honest, most parents do, I just want you to know that we tried. We tried as hard as we possibly could. Nothing has or will ever be more important to the two of us, than you.

If you'll excuse me, I have to end this letter a bit short because I can smell your father making potato latkes from down the hall and my pregnant self is unable to resist. Does that mean you like latkes too? I hope so.

I love you, and I can't wait to see you. Our doctor appointment is only a few days away and I just want to make sure that you're safe and cozy inside me. I'll breathe a little easier once I hear your heartbeat. 

I guess your dad isn't the only one a little nervous, huh? 

Alright, bye for now Baby*

Love, 

Mom.

*Dad and I are working on the name thing, give us a little time.


	2. The Safest Place

Dear Baby,

I'm convinced that the safest place in the whole wide world is in your daddy's arms.

You see, I've been having nightmares. 

 _Lots_ of them.

Horrible, devastating dreams where I lose you. 

But he's always there when I wake up, crying... screaming... shaking.

He soothes me. 

He promises that he isn't ever going to let anything bad happen to either of us. And I believe him, because while some things will be out of his control, I know that he'll protect you even if it means taking his last breath. He's a hero, after all. _Our_ hero, especially. 

I never experienced a father's love how a child should. But, oh how lucky you are. This man loves you with his whole soul and you're barely bigger than an apple. He loved you this fiercely from the moment "I'm pregnant" left my lips. He's waited for you for so long. For longer than he ever dared admit to me until recently. 

He's a big mush, Baby. But don't tell him I told you that.

Sorry about the "Baby" thing again. We're still deciding on names and waiting to find out if you're the little girl we think you are. Choosing a name is tough. I mean, this is going to stick with you your whole life. 

Honestly though, I'm letting Dad take the lead. He had so little input on your brother's upbringing, and I want him to be able to experience everything he missed the first go around. It doesn't make up for him being robbed of years and years of William's life, but it's something. I know he'll put the most thought and care into the name he chooses.

I'm sure it'll be beautiful.

That it'll leave his lips like a song.

I want the best sound you hear in the whole world to be your Dad saying your name.

I know it's mine.  

I should get back to bed. I can already hear your dad frantically searching for me because I'm not next to him and its 4am. We need rest so that I can make sure you grow big and strong and healthy. I want to make sure your dad's getting enough sleep, too. He does so much for us already. He deserves it.

Write to you again soon, Baby.

Love,

Mom

 


	3. Beloved

Dear Mia,

_Mia._

That's your name.

Your _beautiful_ name.

Dad picked it, as promised. He did such a good job, right baby? 

It's not just a name, either. It's in honor of a woman you're never going to get to meet. Your grandmother, Moira.

Mia, I'd be lying if I said I liked the woman while she and I knew one another. We butted heads. It was kind of hard not to butt heads with her (an understatement). She also did some truly questionable things.

Things your dad will probably wrestle with for a lifetime. 

But, she wasn't all bad.

People rarely are. You should know that. 

She loved your father and your Aunt Thea with a ferocity that cannot be rivaled. She gave her life for them. Literally.

I think your dad wants to honor that sacrifice. Because of it, he has you. 

And I get that, and that's why I feel at peace with you being named after Moira, despite how complicated she might have been.

Being dead doesn't absolve you of your sins. Your father hasn't forgotten what she's done.

I think this is about redemption.

And it's not for you to right your grandmother's wrongs, your father was plagued with that burden by his own father. He'd never want that for you.

Your father knows you, knows your soul. Knows how to speak to you to get to either kick or settle down. Knows what foods we're craving before I even say it. Knew you were a little girl. 

So I think he also knows that you'll take Moira's greatest attribute, that all-encompassing love that she had for her family, except you'll channel it to do _great_ things. 

Because you're not Moira.

You're _Mia_.

You'll set out on your own path and make your own choices. But you'll do it knowing that your father has always found another way. You'll do it knowing that I trust you to do the same. Even when it's hard.

 _Especially_ when it's hard.

All my love, 

Mom


End file.
